Fragmentary stars of the Mother Sky
by Jango19999
Summary: The continuing saga of the Hork Bajir during and after Book 54. Also deals with the happenings of many other races and concludes the story of the Animorphs.


"Forward warriors, forward!" Dak Hamee bellowed as him and 100 other Hork-Bajir warriors charged down the steep valley walls of one of the last remaining bastions of freedom on the Hork-Bajir Home world. This was the valley were one of the greatest heroes of the Yeerk war dwelled, and he would not huddle quietly in darkness as the vile creatures wielded the bodies of his brethren and put them to appalling use. As much as he abhorred violence and detested bloodshed, he further hated the Yeerk's occupation of his people and the desecration of his homeland.

The army's pace was at a barely controlled tumble down the sheer face as they traveled on to a man-made bridge made from the vegetable fiber known to mankind as "wood". "Shields up!" their leader yelled imperially and each man took out a sharp, hexagonal piece of metal and brought them up to bear. The wide shields covered the majority of the Hork-Bajir's 7-foot tall body with the same grade of metal found on Andalite star fighters.

Dak Hamee glared down to the other end of the bridge, that extended hundreds of feet across the valley gorge and lined by the massive tree trunks of the great Narwin tree's to his objective, the Yeerk pool that insultingly lay near his former home. All he could see from here was the walled Barricade beyond which their Yeerk pool lied. Dozens of Hork-Bajir were positioned with a deadly array of Dracon beams and captured shredders on said wall, their snarling faces gestured invitingly at the army and Dak knew it was no sign of kinship, there were only a false image of his people who wished to beckon them into range of their energy weapons. They were only controllers, controllers that he would not desire to leave bloodied and hewn on his path to victory, but the need was critical that he do so. Dak Hamee looked back at the cheering mass of warriors behind him. His heart swelled to see his free people standing behind him and pride overcame him. He drew his bright blade that shimmered harshly in the evening sun and charged forward crying, "Seerow! Seerow!" His small army followed closely behind stampeding gleefully, gathering momentum in their mad dash. Around the valley, sizzling beams of light began to hail the charging group as controller snipers began to pick off stray members of the small army and with each foot they traveled less and less of them stood and more and more had been left behind, trampled and charred to death. As they proceeded many of the free Hork-Bajir had drawn their own Dracon beams had returned fire at their enslavers with righteous fury all the while, skillfully and gracefully deflecting the fire away from them with their sleek shields.

Dak ordered the small company of soldiers to halt as he soon realized they were going to enter the range of the defending controller's weapons. Dak took another long look at the now disheveled army. He was suddenly thankful he left his dear Aldrea back at their Head Quarters as nearly half of his army had been plucked from the group and had gone to Mother Sky. He supposed it was better then the alternative: enslavement. He looked to his friend Jagil for support, but even he looked tired and worst for wear. He carried a banner in one hand and a Dracon beam in the other. Dak gave Jagil commands to relay to the surrounding men.

"Regroup around my banner!" Jagil shouted excitedly and the obedient men complied and they clumped around him and Jagil beamed proudly at Dak, he had always seemed to revel in the fighting to a degree, he was always so fiercely loyal and willing to prove his courage. Regrouped and with shields locked together tightly, Dak Hamee drew his own shield and put away his ceremonious melee weapon and brought up a Heavy Dracon beam.

"Follow your seer to victory!" he cried and charged for the second time and the impatient controllers opened up a volley of Dracon, shredder and projectile fire from the other side of the bridge. The Seer's precognitive abilities were in dire need as he dodged three lancing spears of Dracon fire with a turn and then as came back around, impressively batted away a trio of small, purple missile-like projectiles with a single swing of his sturdy shield, all the while furiously returning fire with thunderous appraise of his fallen and enslaved brethren. He cut down what little resistance remained on the bridge with his blades and his razor sharp shield, capable of cutting a Hork-Bajir in half. He felt the rush of adrenaline as he carried on in this vein until they were within a few feet of the concrete barricade and the remnants of his forces pelted them with overwhelming fire. Staggering amount of oven hot energy washed over the controllers, burning them alive and blasting stone and crystal portions of the wall into amorphous fragments of heated plasma.

"Hold your fire! Men! Yell for their Seer to hold his as well!" Dak heard a desperate sounding controller cry into the twilight. The barricade was almost knocked to pieces at this point.

"Do not with hold anything men! Let loose!" Dak commanded fiercely. His army stopped for a second and heeded his words and the barrage of light continued.

"No, please stop you fools! The war is over! Stop! Stop! STOP!" The human-controller yelled, flailing his arms around desperately.

The last comment held his attention in a vice. "Halt fire, men! Do as I do! Do as I do!" The Seer commanded before his men turned him into molten slag.

"We wish to parlay." The keeled human-controller panted, trying to catch his breath.

Despite himself Dak smiled to the Yeerk. "Take me to your Visser."


End file.
